custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomorrowland
Tomorrowland (also known as Project T is some regions and subtitled A World Beyond in some other regions) is a 2015 American science-fiction mystery adventure film5 directed and co-written by Brad Bird. Bird co-wrote the film's screenplay with Damon Lindelof, from an original story treatment by Bird, Lindelof and Jeff Jensen.67 The film stars George Clooney, Hugh Laurie, Britt Robertson, Raffey Cassidy, Tim McGraw, Kathryn Hahn, and Keegan-Michael Key.5 In the film, a disillusioned genius inventor (Clooney) and a teenage science enthusiast (Robertson) embark to an ambiguous alternate dimension known as "Tomorrowland", where their actions directly affect their own world. Walt Disney Pictures originally announced the film in June 2011 under the working title 1952, and later re titled it to Tomorrowland, after the futuristic themed land found at Disney theme parks.78 In drafting their story, Bird and Lindelof took inspiration from the progressive cultural movements of the Space Age, as well as Walt Disney's optimistic philosophy of the future, notably his conceptual vision for the planned community known as EPCOT.910 Principal photography began in August 2013, with scenes shot at multiple locales in five countries.11 Tomorrowland was released in conventional and IMAX formats on May 22, 2015,1213 and was the first theatrical film to be released in Dolby Vision and Dolby Cinema.1314 Upon its release, the film received mixed reviews from critics; earning praise for its original premise, acting, musical score, action, visuals, and themes, but criticism in regards to the screenplay's uneven writing and tone.1516 The film grossed $209 million worldwide against a total production and marketing cost of $330 million, losing Disney $120–140 million. Plot An adult Frank Walker talks to an unseen group about the future, beginning with his visit to the 1964 New York World's Fair as a child. In a flashback, he meets David Nix, an official who is unimpressed with Frank's prototype personal jet pack. Frank does draw the attention of a young girl named Athena. Athena gives Frank a pin embossed with a "T" symbol and tells him to follow her aboard the "It's a Small World" attraction. Frank sneaks onto the ride, where his pin transports him to a futuristic cityscape known as Tomorrowland. Frank then passes the narration to teenager Casey Newton, from whose point of view the majority of the story proceeds, starting in more current time. Casey is seen sneaking into a decommissioned NASA launch pad in Florida, where her father Eddie is an engineer. She sabotages the cranes dismantling the pad and returns home, where Athena, who hasn't aged since 1964, sneaks a "T" pin into Casey's belongings. The next night, Casey returns to the pad, but is arrested. At the police station, she sees the pin among her personal items, and discovers that upon contact, the pin instantly shows her a view of Tomorrowland. She briefly explores the vision until the pin's battery runs out. Assisted by her brother Nate, Casey finds and visits a Houston memorabilia store related to the pin. The store's owners, Hugo and Ursula, question where she got the pin, then attack her when she says she knows nothing else. Athena bursts in and fights Hugo and Ursula, who are revealed to be Audio-Animatronic (AA) robots. The girls escape as the severely damaged AA robots self-destruct. After stealing a car, Athena reveals that she is an AA robot, and the one who gave Casey the pin, stating that she needs Casey's help to save the world. Athena drives Casey to Frank's home in Pittsfield, New York and leaves her there. The reclusive Frank declines Casey's request for an audience, but she manages to lure him out of the house and sneak in, locking him out. Frank re-enters through a tunnel and tells her angrily that he was thrown out of Tomorrowland and cannot go back. He also asks if she would like to know the exact moment of her death. Casey ponders whether accepting the truth about her time of death would actually be the cause of it, preferring to make her own destiny. When she says this, a monitor showing the probability of the end of the world changes from 100% to 99.9994%, startling Frank. AA robot agents appear, ordering Frank to turn over Casey or be killed. After evading the AA's and reuniting with Athena, the trio uses a machine that Frank invented to teleport to the Eiffel Tower. They enter a room with mannequins of Gustave Eiffel, Jules Verne, Nikola Tesla, and Thomas Edison. Frank explains that the four men were founders of Plus Ultra in the 19th century, dedicated to finding other dreamers and inventors who shared the hope of shaping a better future, which eventually led them to discover a new dimension where they founded Tomorrowland. The trio enter a rocket hidden underneath the tower, which launches into space and travels to another dimension, arriving at a now-desolate Tomorrowland. Nix greets them and takes them to a building linked to a tachyon machine designed by Frank that can show images from the past and future. Casey learns that a worldwide catastrophe will soon happen in her time. Casey does not accept that the world is destined to end, again causing the outlook to flicker, though Nix ignores it and orders them arrested. Casey realizes that the tachyon machine is telling humanity that the world is coming to an end, causing a self-fulfilling prophecy. Nix prefers to interpret it as the device effectively warned humanity, who didn't bother making an effort to save themselves. Nix opens a return portal to an uninhabited tropical island, where Frank and Casey can live out the last few days of the world. Frank finally refuses to believe that things can't change and fights Nix, sending Casey and Athena to use a bomb to blow up the machine. The bomb is accidentally thrown through the portal to the uninhabited island, with the explosion pinning Nix's leg under debris in Tomorrowland. When Nix retrieves a plasma gun and aims at Frank, Athena jumps in front of him and is damaged beyond repair, which activates her self-destruct sequence. In her last moments of consciousness, Athena instructs Frank to use her imminent explosion to destroy the machine, then reveals that she had grown beyond her programming and fallen in love with him. Her explosion destroys the machine and kills Nix. Back in the present, Frank and Casey are revealed to be in Tomorrowland, with Casey's father and brother. Their audience is a group of AA's like Athena, who are given new "T" pins and instructed to bring other dreamers to Tomorrowland in order to save the world. No.Title Length. "A Story About the Future"0:54" ."A Prologue"1:29". "You've Piqued My Pin-Trist"3:27". "Boat Wait, There's More!"1:08. "Edge of Tomorrowland"5:17. "Be Our Guest" "4:22" "Casey v Zeitgeist"1:23. "Home Wheat Home"0:42 "Pin-Ultimate Experience"4:53. "A Touching Tale"1:36 "World's Worst Shop Keepers"3:34. "Just Get In the Car"1:42. "Texting While Driving"0:47 No.Title Length. "Frank Frank"1:18. "All House Assault"4:04. "People Mover and Shaker"5:26. "What An Eiffel!"6:56. "Welcome Back, Walker!"2:31. "Sphere and Loathing"2:21. "As the World Burns"4:24. "The Battle of Bridgeway"2:52. "The Hail Athena Pass"0:59. "Electric Dreams"4:40. "Pins of a Feather"5:19. "End Credits"5:26